We Made the Most of Love
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Mary and Matthew are back at Downton with the rest of the family, including a heavily pregnant Sybil. Mary feels under the weather and Matthew comforts her at a time of need. He becomes the husband Mary always dreamed of having.
1. Finally Back Home

**Chapter 1**

Although Mary and Matthew were now happily married and settled into their new life away from their families, they were temporarily back at Downton, as their new house had been severely damaged in a thunder storm. They had taken this opportunity to come back home until their house had been repaired and to give their few servants - a cook, a maid and a butler - an extended holiday. They couldn't live in their house and Mary had been feeling homesick from Downton anyway after spending her whole life in that house, with those family members, with those servants and with the many many quarrels. She truly missed her old life, no matter how good her new one was. Although she and Matthew had visited Downton often since they'd moved out for family suppers and shooting parties she had not actually stayed in the house overnight until now. She was glad of it. She had missed not only the house itself, but her arguments with Violet, her chats with Anna and the atmosphere of the day that she had forgotten about.

The family were having a normal family meal, but everyone was there – Mary and Matthew, Tom and a heavily pregnant Sybil who'd made the trek from Ireland to be nearer to home to have the baby, Edith, Robert and Cora, Aunt Rosamund, Isobel and Violet. The ladies had gone into the drawing room whilst Robert, Matthew and Tom stayed in the dining room and conversed about how their family was completely overpowered by women who always got the last say in just about everything and had the men wrapped up so tightly it was impossible to get out. Robert had warmed to Tom, and although he wasn't completely comfortable talking to him as an equal he was trying not to show it, but of course Matthew was there to ease the pain a little.

Meanwhile in the drawing room Mary was being unusually quiet, but that didn't seem to matter as she wasn't really in a conversation with anyone anyway. Isobel and Violet were having an argument, but nobody took any notice as it was such an everyday thing now. Rosamund, Cora and Edith were all talking to Sybil about her new life in Ireland and her pregnancy. Mary was there, listening to their conversation, but not joining in. Nobody was taking any notice of her so she slipped away silently, so as not to be noticed. On her way out she walked passed Carson, "Ah, Carson, could you tell Anna I'll be needing her upstairs?"

"Of course Milady," Carson replied, as a professional butler should, but he couldn't help wondering why Mary was going up so early. He and Mary were awfully close – almost like friends – when she was a young girl running around the servants hall. He wondered if she was okay, but he knew he had to keep his questions to himself. Mary ventured up the stairs and entered her room without a sound and sat on the bed waiting for Anna to arrive. She could've started to undress herself, but she cherished the time she spent with Anna now.

Once Anna had arrived Mary stood up so that Anna could help her undress. She didn't say anything to her old link to downstairs, but smiled on her entry. Anna noticed Mary's solitude, "Are you feeling alright Milady, you're being awfully quiet this evening?"

"I just don't feel well. I ache all over including a head ache and stomach ache," Mary was always willing to tell Anna when something wasn't quite right. She knew she could trust Anna more than she could trust her own family – with the exception of Matthew; Mary trusted him with her life.

There was silence and then, "Will Mr. Crawley be up soon Lady Mary?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't know I'm up here. I left the drawing room before he had come through. I'm not even sure the rest of the women know I'm gone," she paused and then, "I've missed being able to talk to you Anna. You were always so kind to me, and then I just left. I never even said goodbye properly. I'm sorry, Anna, I should've done, and I regret it."

"Not to worry Milady, but thank you. You and Sybil not being here has meant I've had more spare time to deal with other things. Actually now that you and Sybil are back for a while I've remembered what it was like, and I've discovered that I much prefer working for you and having no spare time than only having to dress Edith and having spare time all day."

"Well if you'd like some more responsibilities I'm sure I could talk mama into giving you something. Maybe I could mention it to Mrs. Hughes as well?"

"Thank you, Milady, that would be wonderful."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow when I feel better and see what she says."

"Thank you Milady," Anna finished getting Mary ready and left for her to get some rest. "Goodnight Lady Mary."

"Goodnight Anna."

Matthew arrived upstairs after discovering Mary was not in the drawing room. Matthew walked around to Mary's side of the bed as she was on her side facing away from the door and crouched down to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. She was clearly tired, but she was willing to stay awake a little longer for him. He stroked her hair and asked, "Are you feeling alright darling? You came upstairs frightfully early. Is everything okay?"

"I just feel under the weather. I'm not up to listening to Granny and your mother argue about something as trivial as last time. I ache all over and have a head and stomach ache."

"Perhaps we should get Doctor Clarkson out? I'll contact him in the morning," he leaned in to kiss Mary.

"I really don't need a doctor, Matthew. I'll be fine with some rest."

"That's what you said last time you were like this and you had the flu. I'll go downstairs to tell everyone you won't be coming down, because they worry an awful lot about you, and then I'll be back up," he kissed her again and wandered downstairs to tell her worrisome family that she wasn't going to come down. "...And I'm afraid I'm rather tired too, so I think I'll go and join her if you don't mind."

Then came a chorus of "Goodnight", "Night Matthew", "Look after her" from the family. As he returned up the stairs to his wife he saw Mr. Carson, "Could you possibly tell Bates that I won't be needing him tonight?"

"Certainly Mr. Crawley."

"Thank you," Matthew said as he continued to his room where Mary lay already under the spell of sleep. He silently got himself changed and slipped into bed, kissing his wife before falling asleep embracing her.

* * *

_Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm not sure where this is going, so I want to find out what's going to happen as much as you do!_


	2. An Upsetting Diagnosis

**Chapter 2**

Mary woke in the middle of the night. All she knew was that she was cold. She remembered how she'd fallen asleep so hot only a few nights ago. _Perhaps Matthew was right to insist on calling out the doctor_ she thought as she turned in bed to face that very man – her wonderful, smart and terribly kind husband. She tried to intertwine her feet in his to gain some warmth, but this clearly woke him from his sleep, "Gosh Mary, you're decidedly cold!"

"Oh, Matthew, I'm sorry, I didn't intend to wake you."

"Mary, it's fine. If I was going to be woken in the small hours of the morning, I would've chosen you to do the honours any day." Matthew kissed Mary's forehead. Mary willingly accepted this as a chance to move closer and steal some body heat. "Maybe you should stay in tomorrow. I'm sure Edith wouldn't mind if you missed the ride. You certainly don't seem well enough even to leave the bed at the moment."

"Well, I don't want to leave the bed at the moment – you're here keeping me warm! And anyway, Edith could go either way. She could be inordinately sympathetic towards whatever it is that's wrong with me or she could be spitefully bitter. This ride has been planned for weeks, so I wouldn't be at all surprised if she goes towards being bitter."

"There'll be other times to ride. Your health is more important."

"Try telling that to Edith!" Matthew laughed and kissed his beloved partner's forehead and waited for her to fall unconscious before joining her dream world.

It was morning now and Matthew rang Dr. Clarkson at the first opportunity available. He had forbidden Mary to get out of bed until the doctor had given the all clear. Although Mary protested to his order at first, she was beginning to see why her mother enjoyed breakfast in bed so much!

When Dr. Clarkson arrived Matthew led him upstairs. "I'm sorry Mr Crawley, but this will have to be a quick examination. I've another four patients to see within the hour."

"Of course," Matthew replied as he directed the way to the bedroom.

As they entered Dr. Clarkson remarked, "Oh heavens, you're white as a sheet my girl."

Matthew was concerned for Mary's health. He rushed towards her and sat next to her on the bed holding her hand and caressing her hair. She was clearly still cold so Matthew spoke for her, "She's had a fever and chills in the past week, along with a headache, stomach ache and a just-about-everywhere else ache and she seems to have been rather tired recently as well. Oh, and last night she seemed to lose her appetite at supper."

Doctor Clarkson didn't say anything for a few seconds and then, "Well, you seem to be showing strong symptoms of the flu. I'll just examine you a little further." Dr. Clarkson then examined her quickly reassuring Matthew the entire time that it wasn't going to kill her. It was clear that he was worried after losing his last love, Lavinia, to Spanish flu only a few years ago. Dr. Clarkson came to a final conclusion. "Well, it certainly looks like the flu to me. Now then you mustn't go outside and you must only get out of bed if it's absolutely necessary. You'll need plenty of rest and perhaps a hot bath would help ease the muscle aches." The clock chimed ten which prompted him to say, "Ah, it's getting on. I'd best be off. You should be back to normal in a couple of weeks time, but if something gets worse, or new symptoms develop contact me as soon as you can and I'll see what I can do," he gave Mary some medication to help her immune system.

"Thank you doctor," Mary called quietly as he was shown out by Matthew.

Once they were out of Mary's hearing range Dr. Clarkson turned to Matthew, "Matthew, I've known Mary for a very long time, and I know she can be extremely defiant when it comes to following instructions she doesn't want to follow. You must keep her in bed – it's for her own health. If she goes on with her normal life she could get considerably worse."

"I'll make sure of it doctor. I'm quite used to her habits by now. Thank you doctor," Matthew replied as the doctor hurried out to keep to his schedule.

Matthew instantly went back to comfort Mary. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't the sort of person to sit around and wait for her body to get rid of an illness. Once he had entered his temporary bedroom he realised that Mary's expression was unusually distant. She was clearly upset with the news she had received. Matthew had never seen Mary quite like this in all the years he had known her. She seemed so secluded, but it was so unlike her. She always wanted to be around people all day, getting included, being involved, but she knew this illness would change all that for a week or so. Matthew sat next to Mary on her side of the bed and held her hand reassuringly. Her blank expression didn't change despite Matthew's efforts. He sighed, "My darling, it's not the end of the world. What do you find so unsettling about the whole thing?" If Matthew was worried before he didn't know what he was now. He tried not to show his stress for Mary's sake. He just tried to coax an answer out of her. He stroked her hair and her face. He squeezed her hand and after what seemed like a lifetime of patience and silence she looked at him. She didn't say anything, but at least she was back in the land of the living. Matthew kept searching for an answer. He continued to stroke her face with a delicate finger. There never came an answer to his question, just a sweet, velvet kiss. Their connection lasted until Robert entered the room. He had clearly come to check on Mary and her husband. As soon as they heard the click of the door they both knew their kiss had to end, so they pulled away, but it was clear to each one of them that the other was reluctant to leave the comfort of each other's warm lips.

Mary certainly looked less remote. She smiled at Matthew before turning to the door. "What did the doctor say? Are you alright?" Robert said impatiently. It was clear to the couple that he was just trying to look after his daughter who was still only a child in his heart, but they couldn't help but wish he'd shown up later.

"We've been told that Mary has the flu," Matthew answered as he grasped that Mary was still too detached from the world to answer to anyone on a first ask. He knew it had taken himself a good ten minutes to get an answer out of her, and that wasn't really an answer and if it was then one that only Matthew could understand and could never be translated into English.

"Oh Mary," he said supportively as Sybil set foot in the room.

"Mary, you look unusually washed out. What did the doc-" Sybil was interested as a nurse, but was interrupted by her father.

"She's been diagnosed with the flu," Robert answered in a hushed voice, but loud enough for Cora to hear from just outside and say, "Oh, my darling."

Matthew was clearly getting distressed about Mary's well-being and said, "Wait, we can't overcrowd her in this condition," all the while squeezing her hand a little tighter and not showing any signs of planning to leave her grip.

"Matthew, I'm quite fine. I like the company. If I'm going to be stuck in bed for two weeks, I'd like people to keep me occupied." Matthew was astonished that Mary had been able to speak for herself with her illness. She had seemed more distant than ever before – he had never seen her at that extreme, and now she was speaking and happy to be in bed with her family around her. One by one the rest of her family arrived and were told of the doctor's orders, including Branson, as he was at Downton with Sybil, but he took some coaxing to get him into Mary's bedroom as he still felt a little like an outsider to one of the women he used to drive around every day. Most were sympathetic towards Mary being bound to her bed, but Edith decided that the horses' happiness was far more important than Mary's health. Sybil then decided that perhaps the flu was a good thing, as Mary didn't argue with her sister which, quite frankly, was a novelty, but then Violet took Mary's place, and Edith still got the fight she was looking for.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long, but I've just come back from camping, but here it is now. I thought I'd have a third chapter up too, but I spent too much time doing other stuff camping instead, so I'm in the middle of writing it, but it should be here soon. I'm not entirely sure where this is going and I know that a few of you thought it was going a different way, but I'm not a normal writer. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! And also, I'm going back to school on Wednesday so I probably won't post chapter three for a while as I'm going to be doing school shopping and tidying the house and a few other things too. I know it's annoying to wait so long, but once I start school the chapters should flow more regularly. Sorry for the wait._


	3. Help For a Friend

**Chapter 3**

Later on that day Mary asked for Anna to drop into her room. A first Anna was confused, as Mary needed no dressing, her bed didn't need to be straightened out and it wasn't at a time when she required a tray, but nevertheless she obeyed the orders of her employer as any good housemaid would; she wasn't going out of her way, and she enjoyed the chats she had with Lady Mary. Whenever she was in Mary's room she knew she could have a bit of a gossip without anyone else thinking it odd – no one was there to see or hear what they said and over the years they had become good friends, although each one of them would never dream of admitting it to anybody else.

Anna arrived in Mary's bedroom and instantly relaxed a little. She remained as professional as she would with any other member of the house, but the relationship she had with Mary let her fall back into slightly more of her natural state of being. Mary was alone in her room. Over the past two days it had been rare to find her alone as Matthew seemed glued to her side, but he had gone to visit his mother in order to relay the news. "Oh, Anna, thank goodness you're here. I've been waiting for someone to turn up – with Matthew gone I've been more bored than ever before, and everybody else seems to think I want to be alone."

"As far as I can tell they're doing it for you, Milady. They're just giving you some space."

"Well, I think you're right, but they don't realise that I don't need quite so much space. I wanted to know if anyone downstairs aside from you know about my failing health? Because I think it would be better if they were to know. I see no reason why they shouldn't and it would stop any questions being asked, despite what papa thinks of it all."

"I think the footmen know. You haven't been at dinner and as far as I know they had a conversation about it, and I think the rest of the staff know you're unwell, but don't know any more than that."

"Right, well could you tell them all please?"

"Of course, Milady," she paused to think about what she was going to say next and then, "If you don't mind my asking, Milady, did you ever get the chance to talk to Mrs. Hughes are Her Ladyship?"

"Oh, crumbs, I'd forgotten about that."

"Don't worry about it, I don-"

"No, no, I may be ill, but I can still ask questions without any difficulty! Could you go ask for mama and Mrs. Hughes to come up now? I'll ring for you at about 5 when they'll be gone, I'll have an answer for you and I'll have had some more time with Matthew."

"Of course, Milady. Thank you."

"Not at all."

Anna swiftly left and fetched Mrs. Hughes from the servants' hall, "Mrs. Hughes, Lady Mary would like to see you in her room."

"Thank you, Anna," Mrs. Hughes replied as she rose from her seat and left for Lady Mary's room. Anna hurried off again to fetch Cora. She was in the library looking for a new interesting book to read. As Anna walked in Cora turned to see her.

"Good afternoon, Anna. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes Milady. Lady Mary would like you to go up to her room. Mrs. Hughes has been asked to go up too," Anna informed.

"Oh Lord, what have I done this time?" Cora joked. Anna just chuckled and smiled as Cora walked passed her. Anna followed her out of the room, but turned the opposite way towards the servants' hall where she still had to mend two of Lady Edith's dresses.

Meanwhile up in Mary's room Cora and Mrs. Hughes had just arrived. "How are you feeling Mary?" her mother said, sympathetically.

"About as fine as I can be, but that's not why I asked for you to be up here. Earlier in the week Anna asked if she could have some extra duties. She's said that while Sybil and I are back it's no problem, as she has enough work to keep her busy, but once we leave she says she gets awfully bored because with only Edith to dress and only one room to sort and with nobody else to do work for she gets decidedly bored once everything's done, so she was wondering if there was any extra work she could do after Sybil and I have left?"

"Well, I could always do with some extra help, but it's not what a housemaid would usually do," Mrs. Hughes said.

"But it's a good chance for her to better herself in something other than being a housemaid, but instead a housekeeper. I think she'd enjoy the challenge, I really do," Mary fought strongly. She was clearly on Anna's side and wasn't going to be swayed any other way.

"So do I, Milady, and I'd be grateful of the help if I could get it."

"I agree," Cora remarked, "I know Anna's a hard worker and I know she wants to please us, so I have no problem with her helping another member of staff if she feels it necessary for her happiness."

"Excellent. I've told her that later on in the day I'll call for her to come up and I'll tell her then, so please don't say anything to her until then, just stay as you normally would," Mary instructed. Mrs. Hughes made her excuses and got back to work, but Cora stayed.

"Truly Mary, how are you? Is Matthew treating you alright?"

"Matthew's treating me just fine mama. He's been truly wonderful about the whole thing. I'd say he's been better than the rest of you. He only leaves me for meals and he's only gone to tell Cousin Isobel today, but he should be back soon." As soon as Mary said that Matthew walked in. He'd been listening to the conversation between Cora and Mary.

"Speak of the devil! Have I really been truly wonderful about the whole thing?" he asked as he sat on the bed and held Mary's hand.

"Yes, you really have, my dear," Mary said with affection in reply.

"Well, I'll leave you two to each other," Cora said as she slipped out of the room. Mary and Matthew just smiled at her as a thank you and then turned to each other and instantly kissed without saying a word beforehand, but they didn't need to, they each knew what the other wanted. It seemed so clear to both of them that they were meant to be together. Once they had broken Mary posed Matthew with a question, "How's dear Sybil? Is she coping?"

"She seems fine at the moment, but she may crumble when she's actually about to give birth. She is due next week remember."

"So it could happen any minute."

"Absolutely. Poor Sybil. I don't know how women give birth, it seems to cause an inordinate amount of discomfort."

"That's why we're stronger than men!" Mary and Matthew laughed and then leaned into each other for another kiss. Mary couldn't help but think that a moment like this could've been the beginning of Sybil's pregnancy, even though she knew so well that was not going to happen to her at that moment. Mary pulled away and buried herself in Matthew's chest. _How has this happened?_ Mary thought as Matthew kissed her neck and stroked her arm. _How have the women in my family managed to mess everything up? First we have a pregnant rebel who married an Irish socialist who was once our chauffeur, then we have me, married to a man I hated at first sight. Oh, and poor old Edith, she's never known real love. All of her love has been rather one-sided. She loved Patrick when he was pushed towards me, she liked Matthew far more than I did at the start, and Sir Anthony, although it was clear that he was truly fond of her to begin with, it resulted in him pushing her away. Oh, the poor, poor thing. I do feel sorry for Edith – sometimes I believe the only reason she's always so cold is because she's so often left out. I must go on that ride with her once I can – she needs the company; and why should she be unhappy when all the rest of us are always so contented?_ Mary kept thinking about Sybil and Edith – and even herself until her eyes dropped and she, and Matthew soon to follow, was enveloped with sleep.

Matthew stayed with her and only moved her when he was woken and called down for a phone call, but as he moved Mary out of his embrace she woke. "Sorry, darling, I have a phone call waiting, do you-"

"Go, stop whoever it is waiting!"

"I'll be back up as soon as I can be," he brushed his lips over her nose and left reluctantly. Really, Mary was pleased she'd been woken. She looked at the clock and remembered Anna would be waiting to hear her answer. She reached over the bed to ring for Anna.

A few minutes later Anna returned, followed closely by Matthew. Matthew sat on a chair next to the bed and smiled lovingly at Mary. Of course, she smiled back, but she didn't want to keep Anna waiting for any longer than she needed to, so turned to her and said, "I spoke to Mrs. Hughes and mama, and Mrs. Hughes has said that she could always do with some extra help. I thought that helping a house_keeper_ could help you expand your horizons, not that I think you'll need the experience to put in a reference any time soon, but if you'll enjoy it and we can help Mrs. Hughes at the same time it seems like a rather sensible thing to do! I think Mrs. Hughes will probably want you to begin helping tomorrow, but you may want to ask her to make sure."

"Thank you Milady. Thank you ever so much!"

"Anna," O'Brien said as she popped her head around the door, "Lady Edith would like you to go to her room as soon as you can."

"Thank you O'Brien," Anna said as she began to leave the room, but just before she left, "Thank you Lady Mary," she was beaming from ear to ear; she was so clearly pleased with what Mary had done for her. Mary soon fell back to sleep, she was tired enough to sleep through supper and Matthew was considerate enough to leave her be. Eventually Matthew and Mary were in the same bed, both asleep and with no chance of being interrupted.

* * *

_I'm so sorry I've taken so long to do this, but I've been back at school for about two weeks, but I've had so much homework and this was just pushed to the back of my mind, but it's here now. I know it's soppy, but who cares?! I loved the new episode, and I hope all of you did too! Constructive criticism please - I love reading what people think of my work. Anyway, thanks for the favourites and follows and reviews._


	4. Bound to Bed

**Chapter 4**

Mary and Matthew woke up late. It had been an eventful day previously, with the Doctor and the bad news and the arrangements for Anna and everything else, so, although Mary had slept most of the day before, she still slept in. It had become a habit that both Mary and Matthew woke at the same time – they often slept in each other's arms, so when one woke and rose from the bed the other tended to wake, even if only from lonely coldness. Mary was still bound to bed, and it had been only one day, but she was fed up. She wanted to live the normal life she was so used to. She knew that if she stayed bound to her bed much longer she'd feel guilt for making Matthew stay with her so much of the time. "Matthew, I can't stay in here all da-"

"You must stay in here all day again, I'm afraid. Doctor Clarkson insisted that you stay in bed for two weeks. You mustn't go out, darling. He's said that to keep you as healthy as you can be," Matthew ordered climbing back into bed to keep his wife warm.

"Not out, as such, but I can't stay in bed. I need to get up and at least move around a bit. Surely that can't hurt. Oh, please Matthew. Can't I just go down and have breakfast? I can tell Anna to keep my corset as loose as is physically possible... Oh please darling?"

"I won't do anything until I've had conformation from Doctor Clarkson."

"Then ring him, please. Just ask if I can get dressed to have breakfast?" Mary looked at Matthew in a way that she knew he could never resist.

"Oh alright then, I'll go and ring him in a minute. Let me just wake myself up properly first." Matthew kissed her forehead and got up. Having found his dressing gown he ventured to the hallway to find the telephone. Mary waited patiently. Patience wasn't something she was used to having to use, but she knew that she had asked for something that she wasn't allowed, so she decided to play it safe and be as patient and understanding of the outcome as she knew how to. After what seemed to her like a lifetime Matthew re-entered the room. "Well, Doctor Clarkson has said that it's not ideal, but he knows how you feel as he also had the flu when he was about our age, so he's letting you get out of bed, but he's said to do as little as possible. Maybe read a book, or write a few letters, but no walks around the estate or hurrying around to find Carson or anything of the sort!"

"Oh, thank you, Matth-" Mary was interrupted in her words by that very man's lips. She didn't reject the interruption, but instead accepted it with open arms, or rather open lips...

"I'll go to my dressing room and then you can call Anna, so I'll meet you down at breakfast – everybody else is already there." Mary was tempted to tell him that she loved him with all her heart, but she decided not to. It was best to save that for later; instead she just smiled. She rang the bell for Anna to come up to her room, and again, waited patiently.

Downstairs Anna heard and saw the bell and began upstairs. She knew Mary was bound to her room, so didn't take up clothes or any such thing. Although she had no idea what Mary wanted she didn't only visit her because it was her job, but because she delighted in speaking to Mary. It gave her day some substance. Anna did enjoy her job, but it got better when she saw Mary. She would go as far as to say that she and Mary were friends – good friends; perhaps not as dear as Sybil and Gwen were, but they weren't far off. When Anna turned up in Mary's room Mary was standing by the window longing to go outside, despite how much she knew she couldn't leave the house. "Forgive me, Milady, but weren't you told by Doctor Clarkson to stay in bed?" Anna would never speak like this to any other member of the house, but Mary was different. Anna knew Mary wouldn't care, even if she should.

"He did, you're right," Mary responded, turning away from the window and walking towards Anna. "But I can't stay in bed for two weeks – it's not who I am, so I've conned him – or rather Matthew has conned him into letting me get up, but I still can't go out."

"I don't believe I've ever known anyone so stubborn Milady!" Anna joked.

"I'm glad I have the honour to take that title!" the banter that shot between Anna and Mary on every meet was so clear, yet neither one of them thought about what they were saying to each other – it was just casual conversation between two great friends.

"I'll just go and get what you need Milady," Anna said on a more serious note.

"Oh, Anna," Mary called out as her maid left the room, "Could you be careful with my corset when it comes to that? I promised I'd keep it looser than usual – I think it calms Matthew to know that I'm looking after my health at least a little bit!"

"Of course I'll be careful, Milady," Anna smiled and laughed slightly as she left the room to fetch Mary's clothes.

Matthew soon arrived downstairs and began to serve himself some breakfast. Sybil, Tom and Edith were still there. They were just finishing, so Sybil and Edith left soon after Matthew had sat down, but Tom stayed. Matthew had been the only Crawley apart from Sybil to welcome him with 100% open arms – they were definitely friends, and neither were afraid to admit it. "You don't need to stay you know, Mary'll be down soon to keep me company," Matthew told Tom in a stern, but very kind way.

"I thought Mary was staying in bed for two weeks. And I'm going to stay no matter what you say – with a pregnant wife and an angry sister in-law I'd rather be with you at the moment. I need some form of time off from emotional women!"

Matthew laughed and said, "Yes, Mary is supposed to be in bed, but she's conned me into letting her get up. Is Edith still holding a grudge about the ride?" Matthew sighed.

"Of course she is. Do you really think she would have let it go?" Tom laughed, and Matthew soon joined him.

"No, now that you mention it, forgiveness isn't something Edith is particularly brilliant at, but nevertheless when her sister's bound to her room I would think Edith would have a bit more of a heart."

"So would I, but Edith is truly phenomenal when it comes to being spiteful," Tom joked, but then kicked himself a bit inside. He knew that he was still an outsider – not in Matthew's or Sybil's, but in the rest of the Crawleys' eyes, and he thought that teasing them about terrible personalities may not be the best way to stay on their good side. "Did Edith visit Mary yesterday at all? Were they on speaking terms?"

"Not since cousin Violet took Mary's side in the battle of Mary over a horse! After that Edith didn't come to our room once. I assume she was trying her best to avoid Mary – when I went off to visit mother Edith saw me and spoke to me in a perfectly kind manner, but she didn't make a mention of Mary. I wonder where she'll go to avoid Mary today. With Mary in the house they're bound to walk past one another at some point."

"Well she can't lock herself in her room all day and expect not to see Mary at all. Won't they have to come together at meal times?"

"Well, yes, unless she goes to visit people. She's avoided Mary at breakfast, so maybe she'll walk round the grounds a little, maybe go to cousin Violet's for lunch and maybe Sir Strallan's for supper?" Matthew pondered aloud.

"Violet's? I thought she and Edith were on different sides of the argument?"

"They were, or rather they are, but Violet's always willing to do what she can to get an apology out of Edith, and if the only way of doing that is to feed her then that's what she'll do." Mary walked in and Tom stood up to leave, whilst Matthew stood up to tell her to sit down.

"Tom, you don't have to leave. I don't want to push you out," Mary said, welcoming Tom into her house and into her family.

"Thank you, Mary, but you're not pushing me out, I need to go and see how Sybil's feeling anyway," Tom smiled and turned to leave.

"What's wrong with Sybil?" Mary enquired, clearly genuinely concerned about her little sister's welfare. Matthew tried to get her to sit down, but she refused to move until she knew Sybil was alright.

"Nothing's 'wrong' as such, but pregnancy is making her quite emotional," Tom continued out of the dining room, leaving Mary contented with Sybil's health.

"Sit down, darling," Matthew ushered as he pulled out a chair for her, "I'll get you some breakfast." Mary did as he said, but added in a kiss at the beginning. Matthew appreciated it, and returned the favour, but also insisted that she ate, so made her stop kissing him so that both himself and his wife could sit and eat in peace.

* * *

I hope you like this. I'm so excited about the new season of Downton Abbey, but I've tried to keep this as it's own thing forgetting about what's happened in the episodes, because I know some of you haven't seen it yet. I've decided I'm not sure if I should continue writing this. I just don't know if the story is being appreciated because nobody's reviewing and telling me what they think or what to improve. Even if you just say well done or keep it up it's better than nothing. Of course, longer comments are more useful when they tell me what's good and what's bad and what to put more of in (like Mary and Anna scenes) and what to avoid and the rest of it. Please let me know what you think, because if I keep thinking that nobody's reading it and liking it enough then I will just give up on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it - now I just need to figure out where it's going next...


	5. Good News For Anna

**Chapter 5**

With Mary and Matthew finished with their breakfast and Matthew still refusing to leave her side, even though she was up and about, they were together in the drawing room. As Matthew had predicted with Tom, Edith had escaped the house. Sybil and Tom were hanging around the drawing room and hall waiting for Doctor Clarkson. They had established between the four of them that Edith had probably gone for a ride, as Sybil had seen some of the horses ready and waiting to be ridden outside the front of the house. Even if it wasn't with Mary, Edith still chose to go out of spite. Sybil and Branson had stopped pacing as Sybil's back was beginning to ache and the two couples ended up having a very long, rather emotional conversation. It went from one thing to another and both women cried multiple times at various different things due to pregnancy hormones flying around all over the place and illness messing up logical thinking, which resulted in the men these women had fallen in love with having no clue how to deal with two wailing sisters who really rather liked their men usually, but were screaming at them and were instantly apologising for things that weren't their faults and everything got really rather out of hand until Cora and Carson arrived in a panic, worrying about what the uproar was about. Mary ran out of the room and hurried to her bedroom, and she would have been closely followed by Matthew if she hadn't have turned around almost knocking him over and told him that if he followed she would deny nothing if he were mysteriously found dead later on in that day. With all this going on Cora and Carson stood back, wishing they hadn't arrived in the first place and Branson ushered a slowly recovering Sybil to their bedroom – the Doctor was late and Branson and Sybil needed a bit of time alone before he arrived. Matthew sat alone and shocked in the drawing room with nothing to do but think over what had just happened. Cora was obviously thinking the same thing, "What on Earth has happened here?" She was still standing against the wall with Carson, and although she had witnessed the end of the commotion she had no idea how it started, or what poor Matthew had done to make poor Mary murderous.

"I don't know," Matthew stammered. He had just about as much idea what was happening as either Cora or Carson.

Thomas entered in a hurry, "Mr. Carson, we need you downstairs."

"Thank you, Thomas," Carson replied as he headed out of the drawing room to go downstairs. He was followed quickly by Thomas, who nodded and smiled as he made eye contact with Cora.

Cora was just as flabbergasted as Matthew, so said, "I'll go and check on Mary," as she stood up to go and find her troubled daughter.

Matthew quickly interrupted with, "No! You mustn't. She needs some space – she's not in her best mood."

Meanwhile, downstairs Daisy had been taken ill, three plates and a wine glass had been smashed by the hall boy being clumsy, bumping into a few kitchen staff and Mr. Carson had only just found out. When Carson first saw the mess he was horrified, "What in God's name has happened down here? Who's smashed the plates?" He was so clearly, utterly furious, "Where's Daisy – why isn't she clearing this mess up? What on Eart-"

"Mr. Carson!" Mrs. Hughes hollered like never before to shut him up, but then she went back to her normal soft self, "A few plates have been dropped by accident along with a wine glass. Nobody has done anything on purpose – accidents _do_ happen, Mr. Carson and nobody is to blame. Daisy has been taken ill and will not be around for today at least, and probably tomorrow, I'm going to get Doctor Clarkson to look at her when he comes for Lady Sybil and also Mr. Carson, Anna has just been called to speak to His Lordship, so we'll have to manage without her for a while, too."

Carson hadn't noticed Anna's absence, as he was getting stressed with the unorganised chaos. He looked startled at what Mrs. Hughes had said and turned to look around the room, in order to seek her out among the havoc of the servants' hall, but she wasn't there, "Do we know what he's called for her about?" Mr. Carson was fond of Anna, and he didn't want anything to happen to her – the house could not be run properly without her.

"No, I have absolutely no idea, but we'll have to do without her until she's back," Mrs. Hughes answered. "Now, then, where's that menace of a boy? Arthur?" Mrs. Hughes called, as he hurried in. He knew that he was the one that caused the mess, and he knew he'd have to face the consequences. "Arthur, please clean this up, and everybody else get back to work. Shoo! The lot of you!"

Meanwhile, back upstairs Robert was pleased for Anna, but he had no idea how to deal with her – she was a servant (albeit a more human one than most, but still a servant) who had just been told that her husband was being let out of prison. This was not a common occurrence for Robert. Matthew walked in, wanting to talk to Robert. Cora had insisted on forcing Mary to come downstairs to be more sociable to her husband, and Matthew wanted to talk to Robert about their damaged house before she came down. "Robert, I wan–, oh, sorry, I'll come back later."

"No, no, actually where's Mary?" Robert enquired. It was no secret to the family that Anna and Mary considered each other as friends, and Robert thought Mary could comfort her much better than he ever could.

"She ran upstairs. She's not in the best of moods with me to be quite honest. She's threatened me with death, so I'd like to stay away from her to be quite frank," but Matthew could see Robert's thinking, "but, I could go and tell her she needs to come down if she really _is_ needed."

"Thank you, Matthew," Robert said. Matthew left the room and ventured upstairs, afraid that he would get screamed at for going anywhere near his wife, but as he was about to enter his bedroom Cora came out and let him past. Mary had clearly changed her tune. Her cheeks were still red and damp from her tears, but she was clearly happier. He entered the room and before he could say a single word, she pressed her lips against his. He certainly was shocked, but he knew Anna needed his temperamental wife. He did the pleasure of being kissed, but then Mary pulled away enough to tell him that she loved him dearly, and he took that chance to stop the kiss altogether.

"Mary, I love you so very much, and I don't know what your mother has done, but I like it – whatever it was, but listen, darling, Anna needs you in the library." Matthew still held her waist and still longed for another kiss, but he knew he wasn't going to get one.

"Anna? Why? What's happened?" Mary worried as she escaped Matthew's grip and headed for the door.

"I haven't been told, but Robert's told her something or other and she's crying," Matthew informed as he followed her out of the room and down the stairs. He thought it amazing how Mary could go from ill in bed, to crying and murderous, to loving him so dearly and finally to worrying about her head housemaid and dear friend. How were women so mercurial? Mary arrived in a hurry down in the library where Anna was sitting down and Robert was trying to comfort her in the best way he could.

"What's wrong? Anna, what's happened?" Mary anxiously went to sit next to Anna to get an answer out of her. Anna clearly wanted to answer, but she couldn't say anything; she was too emotional.

"Mr. Bates will be released from prison next month," Robert told his eldest daughter.

"Oh, Anna! That's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed. After some deliberation they decided that Mary should take Anna up to her room to comfort her and to calm her down. Robert and Matthew stayed in the library to let Anna and Mary have some peace and quiet.

"How many others know?" Matthew asked Robert once the women had left.

"Well, I thought Anna should be the first to know, so now it's her, myself, you and Mary. I think she should be able to tell everyone downstairs. I'm sure the news will get around up here eventually, too," Robert paused and then remembered that Matthew had wanted to speak to him earlier, "Oh, Matthew, what was it you wanted before you fetched Mary?"

Matthew stumbled, "Err, I forget," he said truthfully.

Up in Mary's bedroom Anna was beginning to recover from the news she had just received and Mary was doing so utterly well to be so kind and loving. "Really, though, Anna, you can. If you do want to get your cottage ready before he's home you are truly welcome, and I'd be happy to help if you needed any assistance!"

"Thank you, Milady. Thank you so much," Anna was still crying, but she could speak now – she could think logically and slightly more sensibly now that Mary had calmed her down enough for her common sense to kick in again. Mary and Anna were gone for about an hour and a half. It didn't take long for Anna to get back to a normal state, but she and Mary just got chatting as old companions do and lost track of the time. As soon as they noticed how long they'd been chatting Mary escorted Anna downstairs to inform the downstairs staff. They were all on their break in the servants' hall, so it seemed to be a coincidentally good time to arrive down there to catch them all together. When they arrived everybody stood up – not for Anna, but because Mary was there. They all shut up out of courtesy for their employer's daughter until Anna started laughing in a way that made her look more like she was crying. Mary hugged her, but Carson said, "What can we do for you Lady Mary?"

"Well, Anna's been given some news, and we thought you should all know about it."

Anna began to tell them with, "Mr. Bates is be-," but she burst into tears again.

Mary finished for her, simply out of kindness, "Mr. Bates has been told that he will be released from prison next month!" Mary was clearly excited and all the other servants could see now why Anna was crying and laughing. They all reacted and congratulated Anna – well, all except Thomas and O'Brien, but Anna had learned to ignore them over the years. Daisy walked over to Anna and gave her a monumental hug. After about ten minutes of very excited behaviour from most people downstairs Mary left Anna in the company of Mrs. Hughes and the other housemaids.

When Mary returned upstairs she tried to find Matthew, and seemed to be searching for hours before she finally found him in the garden sitting on the bench under her favourite tree – she had always gone to that bench when she needed some space when she was younger. Now she'd go to Matthew, but if she needed to get away from him too she'd often go and sit on that bench. She walked around the back of the bench to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry for earlier, Matthew. I don't know what happened."

"Neither do I, but I'll forgive you. I know you'd make my life hell if I didn't forgive you."

"You know me so well," Mary said before she leaned in to touch her soft lips against his.

"I love you, darling Mary," Matthew said, pulling her in for a hug. She buried herself into his chest and replied with,

"I know, but I think I probably love you more, dear."

"I don't think so, but I won't argue because I know that when you put up a fight you won't back down!"

"I've taught you well!" Mary and Matthew stayed outside for hours – right up until they had to go in to eat, and even then they were reluctant and would rather have stayed outside for the rest of the day.

* * *

_I think this is actually going better than I thought it would go. I truly do value your opinions, please tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if the next chapter doesn't come for a few weeks, but I've got quite a bit going on, but anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this and look forward to the rest of it as much as I do!_


	6. A New Family Member

**Chapter 6**

Another week or so passed and Mary was practically better – a few visits from Dr. Clarkson and a lot of comfort from Matthew had helped Mary along the way, and she was almost 100%, but Matthew still insisted she be cautious with herself, but she decided Sybil was more important than her, so she _did_ obey Matthew – but barely. Sybil was going through labour and Mary felt so sorry for her. Mary knew Sybil was in pain and probably wanted to be left alone with Tom, but she went to check on her anyway – she couldn't leave her youngest sister to her own devices at a time like this. Mary knew her well enough to know that even a woman of her independence would not want to be left alone for a second now. When Mary walked in, Sybil seemed as relaxed as someone about to give birth could be. Tom had left to get changed for supper, so Mary sat next to her on the bed. "Mary, you'll ruin your dress – you'll make yourself untidy."

"I don't care, Sybil. Do you really think I'll find my dress more important than your first child? I know I'm vain, but you _are_ more important than me at the moment."

"Wow, maybe I should have had children earlier!"

"I suppose if you did have children earlier I would have been a whole heap nicer to you in previous years. I think that when one of us – you, me or Edith – are ever about to be the happiest we've ever been we tend to stick together a whole lot more than we would otherwise. You know we do love you Sybil, dear. I know we don't often say it, but we do."

"Do you really think I'll be the happiest I've ever been?"

"After you've given birth and have got through the pain, I'm absolutely certain you'll agree with me. Just ask mama, look what children did to her happiness."

"I suppose you're right."

"Anyway, you've got Tom – if you had to have children everyone who knows you knows that you'd have them with Tom." Then, as if on cue he entered in his fancy clothes for the evening... or, Tom thought they were fancy, and Sybil was beginning to think that way too, but Mary stayed still true to the tradition that was buried deep within her.

"Tom..." Sybil said, just seconds before she screamed with pain.

"Sybil!" Tom worried, frantically rushing to sit next to her to offer her his hand to squeeze. Suddenly Dr. Clarkson and a nurse rushed in. After panicked questions from Tom, a few shrieks from Sybil and Mary stuck in the middle of it all, it soon became clear that nothing was happening (but Sybil protested that it was everything _but_ nothing). Everyone was informed by Dr. Clarkson that nothing would happen for a while, and they were all advised to go and have supper. Tom refused, but after a lot of persuasion from Mary and the doctor he gave in.

Down in the dining room the family were just being served their main course when a nurse came down. Tom suddenly got, understandably, rather agitated, "Oh God, what's happening? Is it coming?"

"Not quite yet, Mr. Branson, but it won't be long now," the nurse answered before going on. "Lady Sybil would like Lady Mary, Lady Edith and Her Ladyship upstairs." Mary, Edith and Cora all rose to begin to ascend the stairs to their relative's room. Once the women were gone the men were left to talk amongst themselves, but all Tom could say was,

"I feel so helpless. I can't do anything."

"Don't worry, it will only last until your child is born, then she'll want you again!" Robert said, speaking from experience.

"I find it strange, actually, how men are so often so useless in situations like this," Matthew said, trying to lighten the general talk, but it didn't stop Tom from thinking about nothing but his wife and child. "Cheer up, Tom. Let's face it – if you were to go upstairs you would be blamed for putting her through this or you'd be kicked in places where you do not want to be kicked!"

"He's telling the truth..." Robert said, knowingly. The three of them chuckled quietly. Tom suddenly realised what Matthew had said,

"How do you know what women are like when they're giving birth, anyway? You and Mary have never had children."

"Well, my wife isn't about to give birth, so I still have the ability to think rationally – it's just common sense, but honestly, I can't blame you. When Mary gives birth I'd be surprised if my common sense didn't go out the window. No doubt once she's given birth you'll be there thinking, _What was I thinking?_ and, _How on Earth could I have decided to do _that_ of all things?_" Tom chuckled silently again, but he knew – as did Matthew and Robert – that it was filled with nerves and angst.

Meanwhile, up in Sybil's room all the ladies were there, including Anna, as she had brought up some things for Sybil simply as a 'just in case' – Anna was over preparing, just as she often over packed to prepare for the worst case scenario – her mother had always said that it's better to over prepare and not use everything, than to run out before you've finished. Sybil was getting ever closer to giving new life to the world and she was making it known through shrieks. She wanted her sisters and mother around when it came, and as much as she loved and wanted Tom, she knew that if he were there he would suffer. Anna came and went, as did the doctor and the nurse. The men finished dinner and all came upstairs – Tom refused to stay away any longer than he absolutely had to, but Matthew felt a bit awkward being there when his sister-in-law was giving birth, so he decided to hang around outside, and Mary used it as a chance to get some space. "The food is being warmed for you girls if you want some at some point tonight," Robert informed just as Mary walked out, but their minds were on everything but food. Everyone was in with Sybil, and it was getting closer and closer to the birth, so Dr. Clarkson and the nurse weren't planning on leaving any time soon and Anna had chosen to stay away and not to come back until the baby was born, so although Mary and Matthew were right outside a room where anyone could walk out at any minute, they felt safe and secluded enough to take the risk. "Is she alright? I do feel sorry for her," Matthew asked.

"She's about as fine as she could be, but it'll happen any minute I think. It certainly won't be long," Mary answered before looking as her husband as if to say, _Kiss me_. And he did. He knew her well, and leant in to kiss his wife, supporting her with a comforting arm and a loving hand on her back. She returned his kiss happily – after all, she was the one who'd asked for it in the first place – as she touched his cheek with one hand and placed her other on his chest. Just then, in the heat of the moment there came a cry from Sybil and the tiny sound of a newborn. Mary pulled away from Matthew and looked him in the eyes, and although she said nothing, Matthew knew her eyes were saying, _Oh my God, Matthew, Sybil's given birth, I love you and I want to stay here and kiss you forever without stopping, but I really have to go and see Sybil_. Mary hurried into Sybil's room where Sybil was concentrating on nothing other than Tom. Cora and Robert were standing together being a little lovey-dovey, but Mary went over to Edith to keep her company. Temporarily the two sisters, who were known for doing nothing but have arguments, were friends. Matthew also came in and stood by the door, slightly awkwardly. Everyone in that room had someone else to be with apart from him, but he wasn't about to complain to Mary for leaving him mid-kiss. He'd had his moment with her and her leaving him standing alone at this point in time was inevitable really. Sybil was her sister and even though Mary wasn't always the nicest person to Sybil (or to anyone for that matter), she knew this was a moment when everybody in the house would be nice – even the likes of O'Brien and Thomas downstairs.

The next day Sybil stayed in bed, but everyone was in her room again, just as it was when her daughter was born the night before, but there was no doctor or nurse this time, and there was Anna. Mary and Edith were sitting either side of Sybil on the bed, Matthew was with Mary standing behind her, Cora and Robert were standing together to the side of the bed, Branson was sitting right next to Sybil with the baby in between the two of them and Anna was going about her business, being invisible, just as normal. "Do you know what you want to call her?" Mary asked, but everybody in that room were dying to know.

"We thought Harriet," Tom answered, not lifting his eyes away from his wife and child.

"Harriet Sybil, we think," Sybil said, looking at everyone in the family. They all just smiled, "What do you think?" they were all speechless – Cora just shed a tear.

"You lot are hopeless you know!" Tom teased, and Sybil laughed.

"Stop it, don't make me laugh, it hurts!" Tom smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "What about you Anna? Or are you speechless too?" Sybil finished.

"I've always liked the name Harriet, and you can't go wrong with a good family name." Sybil smiled at her.

"She does look like a Harriet – it suits her in some way," Matthew finally answered.

"Yes, we thought so," Tom said, before kissing his daughter's head.

"You know what, we should leave you two... three... alone," Robert said. Everyone obeyed and one by one they left the room slowly. Anna was the last. She finished doing her duties – being as invisible as ever, and she was about to leave, but Tom stopped her,

"Anna?" She stopped in her stride and turned to face Tom, but didn't say anything, she just smiled. "It's just us, come here, take a look. Why should you never be allowed to see her just because you work here." Anna smiled and looked for Sybil for conformation.

"Oh, come here, Anna. We're not that scary, are we?" Sybil asked jokily.

"No, Milady," Anna replied as she walked over with a spring in her step. She wanted to see Harriet just as much as everybody else did. Once she was over by the bed Tom picked up Harriet to make it easier for Anna to see her. Anna clearly loved Harriet.

"Do you think you'll have any with Mr. Bates?" Sybil asked.

"It's hard to say, Milady. I want a family, and I hope to have one with him, but he isn't home yet," there was a long pause before Anna finished with, "She is gorgeous... um..."

Tom cut in, "Tom, please. There's no point in all that sir, Milord, Milady stuff."

"Well, either way, she's beautiful. Congratulations," there was a few second pause as Tom looked puzzled at Anna, "I mean it – congratulations. I'm not saying it just to be nice, I'm being honest!" Tom and Sybil laughed at Anna's words.

"Didn't I say it hurts to laugh?" Sybil said between breaths in laughing.

* * *

_Thanks for all the support you've given me so far, but I really, really appreciate comments you know. I like knowing what people think of my work. I'm trying to keep this as my own story without incorporating too much from season 3, so, in case you were wondering (I'm trying not to give spoilers here), no, what happened to Sybil after she gave birth in the real thing will not happen here - sorry to disappoint some of you, but I love Sybil!_


	7. One Long Day and One Short Night

**Chapter 7**

Anna had left the three alone soon after she had seen the child. She couldn't wait for her husband to come home. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to start her family and her life. She wanted to be as happy as Sybil had been just a few seconds before. As she walked away from Sybil's door she longed for him and stopped half way down the corridor. She couldn't keep going. Mary walked up the corridor, but stopped when she got to Anna, who was leaning on a pillar to one side of the corridor. "Anna, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Don't worry, Milady, it's nothing to bother you with," Anna said, straightening herself – standing on her own two feet, smiling and turning to walk away.

"Anna..." Mary stopped her. "What's happened. We're friends – you and I. Or at least, you're certainly a lot nicer and a whole heap more friendly than most of those I have to call my friends. Tell me, please," Mary was insistent, but she wasn't pushy. When she wanted to be nice she certainly could be. "Come into my room if you don't want anyone else to overhear."

"I don't want to disturb Mr. Crawley, Milady. There's no..."

"He won't mind. I know him; he won't," Mary interrupted. Anna needed some comfort, but she didn't want to stop Mary from doing what she was doing.

"But you were on your way..." Anna protested.

"I was only on my way to get the book I think I left in Sybil's room, but that can wait. Come on," Mary said indicating to her bedroom door. Anna followed obediently and was quietly thankful that Mary had been so persistent.

As they entered Matthew said, "I thought you wer-"

"I was," Mary cut him off, "but Anna needs some comfort, so we've come in here to avoid anyone overhearing."

"Well, I leave you two in here alone then," Matthew said as he stood up from his chair.

"Mr. Crawley, I don't want to make yo-" Anna tried to explain, but was cut off by Matthew,

"No, no, I have things to do anyway, so I'm happy to get out of your way." Anna said nothing, and began to cry a few tears of sorrow. Matthew hurried out to let Mary help her housemaid. Mary turned to hug her, and Anna didn't reject her, no matter how wrong she knew it was for a lady of the house to hug a housemaid she didn't resist it. She didn't care who hugged her at that point, she just wanted a shoulder to cry on – she would have used O'Brien's shoulder if that's what it had come to. She was so happy to have someone to talk to. She and Mary talked for about half an hour, and Anna had fallen behind her workload in that half hour, but she didn't care – at least now she was actually in a state that she _could_ work. They would have talked for longer, but Tom knocked on the door and entered with Mary's book, "Oh, sorry," he said as he realised Anna had been crying, "Mary, you left your book in our room."

"Thank you, Tom," Mary said as she stood up to take it from him. He left swiftly to leave Anna and Mary alone, and to get to Sybil who was calling him. A little more discussion and Anna left to get on with her day, but not without thanking Mary with great gratitude. Mary made nothing of it. She loved having someone to be there for. That's why she wanted to be a mother. Although she and Anna were about the same age, she still felt the ability to comfort her, and Anna clearly appreciated it.

Everyone got on with their days, Anna got back to work and visited Mr. Bates after lunch, Mary and Matthew stayed close all day and tried to get some time alone in the afternoon, Sybil got up and walked around a little with Tom telling her that she had to rest, but she felt useless and wanted to get up, no matter how tired she was from having a newborn baby – she couldn't sit around and do nothing, it's just who she was, Robert and Cora got on with their normal jobs – meeting Mrs. Patmore about lunches, dealing with the estate and more admin upon admin, Edith went to see her grandmother for the remainder of the morning, and every staff member downstairs was buzzing with the news of the baby. The day went on – whenever anyone wasn't thinking of the baby it was a normal day. There was lunch and spare time and supper and spare time and bed, with a lot of admiring Harriet in between jobs and meals.

At the end of the day Mary and Matthew were in bed, both exhausted which was surprising really as neither of them had done anything particularly tiring that day – it was just a normal day, but it had seemed to have gone on forever. Mary was lying with Matthew, buried in his chest, talking about the day's events, "Harriet's the topic of conversation in the entire house you know."

"Even downstairs?" Matthew queried.

"Apparently so. According to Anna, when anyone has a spare minute to talk, Harriet slips into every conversation one way or another."

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, I wouldn't expect anything else. A new baby always offers something to talk about. Do you think a child of ours will offer conversation in this house?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it. At some point – hopefully soon – we'll have children, I promise."

"God, Mary, I hope you're right. I do so want children," Matthew said kissing Mary's head.

"So do I," Mary replied, lifting her head to face and kiss him. "Matthew, I do love you so remarkably much, you know?"

"I know," he replied, "and I'll never forget it!" He kissed her again, and she certainly did not refuse. They rolled over in bed, without leaving each other's lips, so that Mary was now lying with her back on the mattress as Matthew was hovering over her. "You know Mary," he continued after their long kiss, "I sense this could be an enjoyable night..." he kissed her again, but not for quite such a long time as before.

"I think I do, too," Mary replied, almost laughing, making Matthew simply want her more. And their night was enjoyable – Matthew had been right.

The next morning they woke early, despite having had little sleep. Anna hadn't come to wake them yet. It was only about quarter to eight, but they couldn't get back to sleep, but then again they didn't try very hard. "I love you, Mary," Matthew said, as Mary buried herself in the crook of his arm and put her own over his torso.

"I know! But I love you more," Mary challenged.

"Should I argue?" Matthew laughed, waiting for an answer, although he knew what it'd be.

"I suggest you don't if you want to stay on my right side..."

"Just as I thought," he smiled and the both of them obviously had the same thought – _I need to kiss you!_ Their kiss lasted for what seemed like ages, but they both wanted to go on for longer, so they joined lips again. They kept going for a while, but then stopped in order to just cuddle. Mary pushed herself as close to Matthew as was physically possible, stealing his body heat, which she found always comforted her. There was silence for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't at all awkward – it was loving silence. She weaved her fingers through his and loved him more and more with every touch, which she wasn't aware was even possible. "You know, Mary, I realise this is completely the wrong time to tell you this, but the other day when I went to the house I don't think I ever told you what happened," Matthew broke the silence.

"No, you didn't," Mary said, not taking her eyes off their intertwined hands.

"Well, in a nutshell, I was told it's totally ruined. The rain and thunder storm last week finished it off. It's not worth fixing it, we'd have to knock it down and rebuild from the foundations to repair it – it doesn't seem worth it to me."

"Where would we go?" Mary asked, but she wasn't really interested in the answer. Her eyes were still locked on her fingers in his.

"I thought we could stay here. Of course we'd have to ask your parents, and you'd have to be happy with it, but it's the easiest, quickest and I think most..."

"Matthew," Mary interrupted, "Nobody will mind. Of course we'll ask them, but nobody will mind – I promise. I think they'll like it actually – Mama was always complaining that we never saw her when we weren't living here. And I think I'd like to be home actually – as long as we can have our own time together I'm sure I'll be fine. I've grown up here – I'll always love this house." Mary kissed Matthew – just to stop him from saying anything else about their property, but Anna entered. Time had gone so quickly. They had been awake for about half an hour, but it had felt like a few minutes even though their kisses seemed to have lasted for centuries. They slowly broke their contact as Anna walked over to open the curtains. The sun came in through the windows brighter than it had done for weeks and streamed straight onto Mary and Matthew. Mary was facing the wrong way so her back was towards the sun, but Matthew's eyes were right in the sun. He looked away with a facial expression that said, _Oh, God, the sun hates me._ But Mary laughed and lifted herself up over him to shadow him from the sun and give him a chance to see her eyes which said, _Haha, my eyes aren't in the sun and yours are!_ But Matthew simply said, "Oh, thanks very much for mocking me, darling!"

"I didn't say a word!" Mary laughed with a teasing look, but Matthew didn't care, and gave his jeering wife a warm, gentle and soft kiss of affection. Mary let him have her lips, but pulled away when she remembered Anna was in their room. Mary sat up in bed, letting the sun flood past her into Matthew's eyes, but Matthew avoided it by sitting up next to her and holding her hand in between them. "How far have you got with finding a cottage for you and Bates?" Mary asked, trying to make Anna feel a little less awkward.

"His Lordship has found one for us that certainly seems big enough," Anna replied obediently, as any member of staff at Downton would.

"Do you like it, though? Because if you don't we can find you another one – it wouldn't be tricky."

"Yes, I like it. Honestly, just having my own house will be nice. I grew up with three siblings in a small house with cousins around most of the time. I'm looking forward to having some space."

"How long is it until Mr. Bates is back?" Matthew wondered aloud.

"About a week and a half I think. There's no date set in stone, but he should be home in less than two weeks."

"Are you visiting him before that?" Matthew inquired.

"Yes, I'm visiting him whenever I have a spare half hour, but they don't come around very often, so Mrs. Hughes has been almost shooing me away to visit him!"

"I'm glad to see you're being given time to see him," and then, turning to Mary, he said, "I should leave you alone to get dressed."

"If you must," Mary kissed him lightly once more and let him go... reluctantly. As he left Mary rose from the bed, having more time to talk to Anna now that Matthew wasn't there reminding her of his presence with a gentle hand and a few caressing kisses.

* * *

_So, I've got the school play this week, so I doubt I'll get much done in terms of writing more of this story, but I hope you are all enjoying the story. I have no idea where it's going - I'm just making it up as I go along, but I don't think it's going too badly. If you have a spare minute please tell me what you think, because I think it's pointless to keep going if nobody likes it - although, having said that, I'll probably keep going despite what you think because I just enjoy writing and coming up with new ideas. Anyway... this could be the last thing you get for a couple of weeks, but I hope you like it anyway._


	8. Girls Versus Boys

**Chapter 8**

The day got underway, starting with the entire family at breakfast. Even Cora was downstairs instead of having breakfast in bed as she normally chose to do. Sybil decided to enquire as to why she had come down, as she could tell that the rest of the family were dying to know as well, "What's made you come down, mama?"

"That's a good question actually. You were the one who always told us that once we were married we'd be fools to choose not to have breakfast in bed!" Mary said, joining in the conversation.

"Oh, come on, love, don't bully her. Surely she can choose to have breakfast with her family if she pleases," Matthew defended his mother-in-law with a smile and a soft tone of voice. Mary shot him a look which said something along to lines of, _Do you have to defend my mother on this? I thought you were on my side, and before you ask me, yes, I still love you, even if you are on mama's side this time!_

"Thank you for your support Matthew – you're the only one who seems to be giving me any, but I think I might be able to cope," she then turned to her two nagging daughters, "And, girls, I do think you're fools, and I'm not in bed because your grandmother is coming around early to talk about the Christmas service in the village."

"It's October though," Tom said rather loudly.

"I know, we're late on the meeting – it should have been last month really," Cora replied before she got bombarded with statements and questions and shouting from everyone – everything was utterly frantic.

Robert retorted, "I think you'll find that I support you, actually!"

"_Last_ month?" and "Tom, there's no point in arguing, darling – I know mama and you won't win!" came from Tom and then Sybil.

And then, "I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind if you were a little late to come down from upstairs, you know," came from Mary, but Cora knew how to deal with it – it'd happened before. She just shut up and ignored everyone. She said nothing and looked at no one and did nothing, but sat in silence and continued to eat her breakfast. Everyone had their own arguments, and conversations – the day could never be classed as a real Crawley day if there wasn't an argument, or at least a heated discussion, at some point throughout the day. So Sybil and Tom had a discussion about the Christmas service, and everyone seemed to leave their own conversations with one another and joined the new parents in their debate – each taking a different side. But, surprisingly, it didn't result in being a nasty discussion, but it rather made everyone laugh. No one took it seriously, and nobody noticed that Cora had left the table until Mary decided to leave, and Tom said to Sybil, "When did your mother leave?"

Sybil looked at him in confusion and then turned to where her mother had been sitting and replied, "You know, I didn't notice! Not until you mentioned it!" Everyone promptly finished their meals, with only a little chat – Matthew especially, as he wanted to catch up with Mary. Sybil and Tom went to check on Harriet as soon as they'd finished and everyone else got on with a normal every day morning.

Mary had gone back up to her bedroom to change her shoes, as the ones she had been wearing in the morning were new and were rubbing awfully. Matthew eventually found her just as she was coming out of their room with an old and tatty pair of shoes on. "It's not like you to wear shoes that don't even match the colour of your dress. Are you sure you're not ill?" Matthew laughed.

"Very funny, darling. My black ones are rubbing and it's become painful to walk, and you know I've loved my red pair longer than I've loved you!"

"But you love me more, don't you?" Matthew asked, knowing the exact answer he would get back.

"Of course I do, you silly idiot!" Mary gave him a quick kiss in their bedroom doorway, before heading back downstairs to the living room, but as the pair of them wandered down the corridor hand in hand, Tom came out of his room, "Have you seen Nanny recently?"

"Not since yesterday evening, no. Why? Nothing's wrong, is it?" Mary wondered, genuinely concerned for her niece's welfare and her sister's happiness.

"No, no, nothing at all, we were just wondering where a few things were, that's all," Tom replied, as Sybil walked out of their room with Harriet in her arms. She wasn't asleep, but she was getting close.

"You know, I really thought you would have got farther than the doorway, Tom!" Sybil teased her husband and smiled at her sister, offering her newborn for her to hold. The four of them walked down the stairs. Tom went on ahead to search for Nanny, but the girls and Matthew walked slowly, concentrating wholly on Harriet. When they finally reached the drawing room Mary gave Harriet back to her mother, who carried her over to the settee to sit and relax a bit until Tom came in. He sat beside Sybil, gave her a quick kiss, held her hand and said,

"We'll have to wait a bit to find out where she's put them – she's gone out to the village."

"I'm sure we'll survive without them for a few hours," Sybil replied as she felt her husband's free hand placed on hers against the baby's head. Mary sat with Matthew on the opposite sofa and thought of the love she had for Matthew and the love Sybil had for Tom and smiled and gave Matthew a soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you," Mary said quietly to Matthew as Violet walked in to the room. Mary heard her footsteps and looked towards the door, still with her hand on Matthew's knee. "Oh, hello Granny!" Mary exclaimed, as she got up to help her grandmother into the room.

"Hello, dear. Do you know where your mother is? Not still in bed, I hope!" Violet smirked, as the four others in the room laughed between themselves. "Oh, what have I missed?" Violet said, rather crossly. "I hate second hand news."

Sybil stopped laughing, composed herself slowly, as the others kept chuckling, and said to her grandmother, "We had a..." she started, trying to think of the right word to use.

"Discussion," Matthew prompted.

"That's the word!" she stated loudly, before continuing to Violet, "Anyway, we had a discussion – thank you Matthew – at breakfast this morning about why she wasn't in bed and it got rather out of hand. I think you'd have enjoyed it actually."

"Oh, I do so wish I'd been there, but at least I can say I told you so to her later on!" Violet sniggered.

"Why? What did you say to her that makes you right?" Mary asked, ever so slightly confused.

"Never mind, dear. But, where's your mother? Did you tell me? I wasn't listening," she asked, as Matthew and Tom laughed at her comment.

"No, I never told you where she is, because I don't know where she is."

"I'll find her," Matthew said kindly, getting up to go in search for his mother-in-law.

"Thank you, darling," Mary said as he walked past her and touched her waist, as an indication for a kiss. Mary willingly gave one to him, followed by, "Shoo!" Matthew went away obediently, but couldn't think of much else other than Mary, his loving and really rather beautiful wife. He stopped in his path in the great hall, wondering what he was supposed to be doing. Conveniently, Cora walked into the hall from the other direction, and he was reminded. "Ah, Cora, cousin Violet's waiting for you in the drawing room."

"Oh!" Cora said, surprised. "How long's she been here?"

"Only a few minutes. Not long."

"Why didn't anyone come to get me?"

"_I_ did, did I not?" Matthew replied, thinking, _So this is where Mary gets her stubbornness from_. Cora and Matthew went to the drawing room and Cora sat next to Violet whilst Matthew returned to his wife.

Sybil and Tom had moved to their daughter to make space for Cora and Violet, but Mary and Matthew stayed in their spot opposite their two family members. Matthew and Mary talked for a while, as the others went on with their own conversations and Matthew finally decided to mention Mary's stubbornness to her and she just hit him. "No need to get defensive!" Matthew teased, but louder than he'd originally intended.

"Defensive about what?" Violet asked.

"Granny, it's none of our business," Sybil said, respecting her sister's love life, but of course she wanted to know why Mary was being defensive as much as her grandmother did.

"Well, why ever not?" Violet wondered.

"More to the point, did she have the right to be defensive?" Tom asked, siding with his fellow man.

"Well, actually, she probably did..." Matthew confessed to his brother-in-law.

"This is getting intriguing now!" Sybil commented inquisitively, "Come on, Mary, spit it out! This is far too good for you not to tell me. Why did you give poor Matthew a slap?"

"Err... well, actually, Sybil, it's not as good as you think it is," Mary admitted.

"Oh, come on, you can't drag it out any longer! This is torture!" Cora joined the conversation.

"Matthew just told me I was stubborn, so I put him back in his place – that's all!" Mary said, with a slight raise of the corner of her mouth.

"And rightly so!" Sybil laughed, with Violet and Cora joining in the smiles. Sybil walked over to her sister and stood with her hands on her hips, challenging the men to a debate.

Tom took the hint and replied, "Oh, you think you could win an argument about Mary's stubbornness, do you?"

"Well, perhaps not about her stubbornness, but we could win with the argument that she had the right to slap Matthew!" Sybil fought back.

"It wasn't a slap – it was a... gentle hit. But, actually I think I agree with you, we could win against you any day!" Mary supported her sister in her beliefs.

"And what makes you think that?" Matthew retorted.

"I've told you before – women are superior!" Mary replied with a chuckle. The four of them – Sybil, Mary, Matthew and Tom – walked out of the room with a chorus of, "No, I think you'll find..." and, "Well, I told you..." and, "And when exactly did I say that?" Their argument continued out of the house. It was warm weather, so they ventured towards the tree and bench that Mary had loved since childhood – the entire time Sybil and Mary sticking together on their views, and likewise Tom and Matthew sticking together on theirs. And although it was a fight of the sexes, Mary spent most of the time holding Matthew's hand or standing with his hand around her waist and Sybil and Tom were doing the same. Even so, the girls won with one of Sybil's arguments – that the men had married into the family and so they were wrapped around both Mary's and Sybil's little fingers. The four of them stayed out for a long time – Harriet was brought out too, and they stayed chatting about a whole menagerie of things before they were called in for lunch. It seemed more relaxed than normal as both men were sitting on the grass, which they didn't often do, and both women were quite slouched, with some rather vulgar language and lots of real laughs from both couples.

* * *

_Again, just the normal thing - I have no clue where this is going. Are you enjoying the story though? Sorry this has been a long time coming, but school work has suddenly got really heavy, rather surprisingly, but hopefully (fingers crossed), in a couple of weeks when the Christmas holidays begin I'll be able to write more consistently. Any suggestions for anything would be greatly appreciated by the way!_


	9. Longing For Some Together Time

**Chapter 9**

The two couples had gone in for lunch with Edith, Cora and Robert. "So, did you four settle your dispute?" Cora asked.

"Well, Sybil and I won, if that's what you want to know," Mary replied, rather smugly and smirking at her sister and partner in crime.

"Glad to hear it," Edith said, cheerier than normal.

"I agree, we have to speak our minds, no matter how quiet we are!" Cora agreed.

"I think you'll find, actually, Cora, that the women were the opposite of quiet!" Matthew brought to light.

"And they certainly know how to speak their minds!" Tom added.

"Oh, really, chaps," Robert started, in a joking way, "surely you could have tried a little harder to win the argument!"

"We did our best," Tom said in good spirits.

"But your daughters are a force to be reckoned with!" Matthew laughed. The women at the table exchanged glances and burst into laughter. They all happened to be in a good mood – better than normal.

"I wonder where we got that gene from?" Sybil said, sarcastically, looking accusingly at her mother. Cora didn't get cross though, as she was still laughing with the girls. The lot of them finished their lunch and all had things they had planned to spend their afternoon doing, but the afternoon resulted in a rather "family" afternoon, with them all sitting in the drawing room just having a lovely, memorable and really rather philosophical conversation.

"Mary has a point actually," Edith said to her family, "one hundred years ago, who would have thought that we'd have cars and electric lights? And in one hundred years time they'll probably think of the way we live as old-fashioned and utterly insensible."

"In what way? How do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"Well," Sybil answered, "nobody can foretell the future – we'll never know what life in one hundred years will be like, but the clothes will have changed, and the music, and the lifestyle, and hopefully there'll be more options for women in all aspects of their lives."

"Here, here!" Cora agreed. The Crawleys certainly were having a day filled of girl-power type conversation, and the ladies of the house did seem to be winning.

A good two or three hours into he conversation, Mary left the discussion to go to her room, and soon everyone was doing their own thing – but they had less time to do their activities than they had originally planned, as the afternoon had been taken by family time. Mary had just had a sudden thought that perhaps she'd left a few things out and that she had left her book somewhere other than at her bedside, but the book was still there and the only things not in place was her shoes that she had changed out of earlier that morning and a pair of earrings along with a necklace that she neglected to put away the night before. Matthew grabbed her waist from behind and Mary screamed and jumped out of the way. She turned, noticing it was him, and screamed, "Matthew!" she stopped to get her thoughts back together.

"Sorry... I didn't expect you to be that surprised, my dear," Matthew replied rather sheepishly.

"Well," Mary said, back with the world again, "I've had bigger surprises from you!"

Matthew touched her waist gently again and sat on the bed, carefully pulling her onto his lap, saying, "Come here," as he did so. Mary leaned down to level her lips with his and gave him a heart-felt, touching and extremely loving kiss. "I love you, Mary. You are my one true love," Matthew said, pausing now to kiss his wife again, "And I mean it!" he finished.

"I know you do, and I will always return that love. And _I_ mean _that_!" Mary laughed her way into another kiss. "I do love you so much, Matthew." Mary got off her husband after another long kiss.

"Where are you going now?" Matthew wondered, wanting the moment to go on forever.

"I need to write a letter to a friend of mine. She wrote one asking if we could go and visit, so I need to tell her we can – assuming you're happy to go?" Mary asked, realising she should probably have asked Matthew when she got the letter in the first place.

"That depends – who is it?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, Sylvia Cotter?" Mary replied, implying the question, _Do you remember her?_

"Oh, yes, she seemed quite nice when last I saw her. Did she come to the wedding?" Matthew inquired.

"No – we invited her, but she couldn't make it and she's been constantly busy since the wedding, but we might finally get to see her this month though! That is – if we can find a date when we're both free," Mary said, excitedly.

"You mean when the three of us are free," Matthew corrected.

"Well, in that case, when the four of us are free – she's married too, you know?" Mary re-corrected, feeling smug that she could have the last say in an argument. Her goal in every argument was to have the last say.

"Oh, I give up!" Matthew said, lying back on the bed, "You're right – I should really think that before I speak to you, shouldn't I? It takes some doing to make you admit that you're not right," he commented.

"But I am right," Mary called back as she left the room, smiling over her victory. Matthew pushed himself back into a sitting position and smiled in a sort of way that said, _I've been defeated by the woman I love, and all it's done is made me love her more_...

The remainder of the day passed rather quickly, as the rest of the day had. Supper went quickly and was uneventful apart from the normal type of _heated discussions_ that made the day a day with the Crawleys. After the meal went normally, but Sybil decided to leave early to get some rest as she was knackered with being a very hands-on mother. Later, Mary came up to bed, soon followed by Matthew, and it wasn't long before they were both asleep, huddled together to keep arm – it may have been summer, but it seemed a bitterly cold night to Mary, and Matthew was more than happy to keep her warm. In the middle of the night, though, Edith rushed into Mary and Matthew's bedroom and shook the pair of them awake, telling them that there was a fire and that they had to get up and out of the house. As much as Mary and Edith were rarely on good terms, Mary knew that Edith had to be telling the truth. Mary and Matthew got up, slipped on slippers and hurried out of the room, getting their dressing gowns on as they moved. Tom was just walking past their door as they emerged, sleepily, but alarmed. He was carefully and lovingly holding his daughter, getting her away from the fire. The family were frantic, but Mary had a clear enough mind to think of the family's servants. She ran to the servants' bedrooms in the attic and really couldn't care that she'd come up on the men's side. She opened the bedroom door of the first room and found it was Carson's. She shook him awake and told him that everyone had to get up due to a fire. She walked out of his room and it struck her mind that there wasn't a key on the men's side. She simply shouted, "Fire!" hoping one of the servant's on the other side of the door would hear and have the sense to help and open the door. Soon Edith was up with Mary helping to wake up the men. Mrs. Hughes then came through the door – much to Mary's relief. As much as Mrs. Hughes was confused, she soon figured out that there was a fire and that she had to get her colleagues up and out of their house. Mary continued waking up the men, as her sister went through to help Mrs. Hughes. After a few of them were up and more aware of what was happening, Mary indicated for them to go down the stairs, saying to them, "Go out the front door – the family's there too, just let them direct you." Her workers obeyed her orders and bolted down the stairs, worried, and wondering what had happened. When the ladies of the house had got everyone out of the house they followed up at the rear, hoping everything was going to be okay. They sprinted out of the house, as fast as their sleepwear would let them and joined the mob of people. The sisters looked at each other and the pair of them burst into tears and hugged like never before. Matthew was keeping servants calm with Tom; Robert and Cora were trying to decipher how it happened and Sybil was crying quietly to herself whilst trying to get comfort from her daughter, who was laughing, which was making Sybil cry even more, but at the same time laugh for love for her daughter and husband. Mary and Edith spotted their emotional sister and immediately hurried to comfort her. Edith went to fetch Tom when Sybil asked after him, and Edith took his place in comforting the servants. As soon as Tom arrived Mary left her sister with her husband and followed in the footsteps of her sister, tending to her father's employees. She went first to Anna – she and Carson were at the top of Mary's list, but she seemed fine. She had been shaken at first, but she was doing the comforting of others now instead of needing someone else to comfort her, and it was obvious that Carson was fine – he was seeing to a couple of the hall boys who were very shaken by the event. Mary continued checking that everyone was okay and had what they needed in terms of comfort, and then, along with the rest of her family, ushered everyone to one of the spare cottages on the estate. The fire had been put out, but they all decided to go with the saying, _Better safe than sorry_.

The small cottage wasn't exactly 'roomy', but everyone found a way to squish their way in. Once everyone was in and everything was put under the small amount of control it could possibly be put under, Mary pulled Matthew out into the night air. "I thought you were cold?" Matthew wondered aloud, wondering why she had brought him out if she had wanted him to keep her warm in the night when they had covers to keep them warm too.

"I was, but a fire in the house has sort of got me going," Mary replied, and then burst into tears and leaned into her husband's chest.

"Oh, my darling?" Matthew said, lovingly. "What's wrong, my lovely?"

But Mary couldn't answer for a while, but when she eventually could, she said, "You and I haven't had enough time of... just _us_. I feel like I don't see you enough," Mary began to cry again.

Matthew wrapped an arm around her to shield her from the wind and said, "Look, why don't we – tomorrow – just spend the day with you and I; only you and I and perhaps we can even get away from the house," and then Matthew had an inspired idea, "Why don't I drive us down to London for the day? We could leave early and get back late so that we really do have the day entirely to ourselves. Come on, darling..." Matthew said, leading her for a bit of a walk. She had stopped crying quite so much now, but she was still obviously upset. But nevertheless, she knew that a walk with her husband would do her good. They walked hand in hand through some of the gardens near the cottage, despite the dark. Mary was so thankful that Matthew had been there, and she cherished the moment she had alone with him, until Edith came to find the two of them and caught them kissing passionately in a far corner of one of the gardens.

* * *

_It's finally the school Christmas holidays! I would try to incorporate something Christmassy into this fan-fiction, but it's currently supposed to be at some point in the late summer I think, but maybe I'll do a Downton Abbey one-shot to be based on Christmas. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to post a fair bit this month now up until January 8th (when we go back to school), but anyway, enjoy and please review if you have a spare minute. And by the way, I didn't know there was going to be a fire until I started writing the sentence starting, "_In the middle of the night, though, Edith rushed into Mary and Matthew's bedroom..._" If you have any ideas or anything you'd like me to try and incorporate just tell me through the comments and I'll do my best._


	10. Away From Home For a Day

**Chapter 10**

The following day, despite the disturbance in the middle of the night, the servants rose at the normal hour and behaved professionally – as if nothing had ever happened. Although everything had been sorted out, Mary and Matthew decided that they would still go to London, but that they'd leave after breakfast instead of as soon as they woke up. The fire had been put out and things were back to normal. Apparently it was just an electricity fault in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mary still wanted her time alone with Matthew, but she was grateful for that time she had already had the previous night in the dark gardens of the estate. Mary loved their intimate moments together. She longed for them and always thought she could live off those moments if she had the chance. She loved her husband and she wasn't afraid to show it to him or to anyone else. Soon, Mary and Matthew were off to London. It was a warm day, and they were glad to be out of the house and away from the hustle and bustle of the normal Crawley lifestyle. "Are you sure you're alright, Mary? You're being awfully quiet," Matthew worried, when they had reached their destination.

"I'm... yes, I'm fine," Mary said quietly, as she got out of the car, trying to hold back her emotions for as long as possible.

"Mary, I can see right through you. You are _not_ fine," Matthew insisted, walking to stand in front of Mary to force her gently to make eye contact.

"I am, Matthew, why wo..."

"You are not," Matthew interrupted. And Mary knew he was right, and this time was willing to admit it. "A walk may help. Do you want to do anything in particular or do you just want to wander around – maybe go and have some tea?"

"Tea sounds nice," Mary answered, simply.

Matthew smiled, "Come on, then," as he took her hand and lead her around the corner to a shop that he knew well and that they had visited together before. Once they were inside Mary cheered up a little and was more willing to talk. Matthew asked, "So, what's wrong? Why have you been so upset recently?"

If anyone else had asked Mary she'd refuse to tell them and swiftly change the subject, but as it was Matthew, she was happy to open up, "I don't know, I really, really don't," Mary answered truthfully, "But I _do_ know that I need some time with you alone."

"Well, I've no objection to that, but do you really have no clue why?" Mary simply shook her head as an answer to the question. "Oh well," Matthew continued, sort of dismissing the topic, but keeping it at the back of his mind, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get a gift for my cousin's birthday," he added.

"No, of course I don't mind. Actually, I'd like to get a little something for Anna's birthday, too," Mary replied. "Just something small, but she deserves it."

"I agree," Matthew said. "She works so hard for you. Is she ever going to become your full-time lady's maid?"

"Well, weeks ago, when I was ill, we decided to get Anna to get a few extra things to do when Sybil and I were gone, but it looks like we'll be staying for much longer than we thought and Sybil wants to wait a little longer for Harriet's sake before she and Tom go back to Ireland, so she hasn't had a huge amount of change."

"Why don't we see if we can make her your lady's maid, instead of a house maid. We can hire another house maid, can't we? We have the money, and I think it'd make Anna happier," Matthew suggested.

"I'll ask papa this evening if we're back early enough," Mary responded. They continued to talk and finished their tea. They soon were outside wandering around looking for things that would suit as gifts. Neither of them had any idea what they wanted to give as gifts, only that they wanted to give gifts. So they drifted aimlessly around London until they spotted something they thought might fit, stopping and looking, but then moving on, realising that they needed something perfect and that they weren't likely to find it easily. After hours of searching they finally found what they were looking for. Mary managed to get Anna a gorgeous necklace that she knew her father would say was too much for a housemaid, but she didn't care. She just knew that the poor woman deserved it and more. Matthew also managed to get his cousin a set of books that she'd been wanting for years and that nobody had been able to find. It was a rather expensive present, but he thought she was worth it. They ended up stopping to have lunch and then decided on a walk, but they both agreed that London was too crowded. After a little discussion the pair chose to drive back to York, which did take what seemed like forever, but it meant they could take a long country walk, without the family knowing they were back. They went where there were only a few people and where it was quiet. There were a few horses around as it was a gorgeous day, with gorgeous light and a nice temperature, but on the whole the couple were alone. They spent the entire time talking – well, the time they didn't spend with their lips locked together. They stayed for hours and it took the dark for them to realise how long they'd been out. "Is it worth going back to Downton for supper?" Matthew said, wondering where to go.

"I _would_ like to go back to Downton, rather than go out to have food, but they'll be finishing now. We'd only get sandwiches," Mary thought aloud.

"But honestly, Mary, my thinking at the moment is that sandwiches at home are better than the grandest meal somewhere else. Why don't we go home, have a bite to eat and go straight to bed?"

"You know, Matthew, actually, that sounds like a perfect plan," Mary said, asking in her tone of voice for a kiss – and she got one.

Once they were back at home they were greeted by Tom, who asked Mrs. Patmore to prepare a few sandwiches for them. They were sent up to the dining room, where Mary and Matthew were waiting together. They didn't take long to eat as they both just wanted to get in bed as quickly as they possibly could. Once they'd eaten what they wanted to they practically made a bee-line for their room, only passing Sybil and Tom, who happened to be heading to bed, too. It seemed an early night for the young ones of the house. Mary and Matthew were soon cuddled close in bed, with Mary buried in Matthew's chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. "I love you, Mary," Matthew stated, "So, so much." Mary repositioned herself so that she could kiss her husband, and that was all he needed to know that what he had just said was reciprocated. His love was returned to him in a way that no words could ever say. With the first kiss he had with her – before the War, he knew he loved her, and that first spark had never been totally put out. The pair didn't talk for the rest of the night, but they ended up falling asleep with their fingers intertwined in each other, and they woke in the same position.

* * *

_I know this is a relatively short chapter, but it's got to the point where I'm truly beginning to think that this is hopeless. I haven't had a plan the whole time I've been doing this, but the ideas I've had whilst writing have flown quite nicely, but this chapter just feels really clumsy to me. I'll write another few chapters and see if I can feel my way back to something that makes sense, but any tips to make it flow better would be wonderful. Anyway, I also want to do a Downton Christmas fan-fiction before Christmas, so if you're interested, that she be up at some point in the next week. Please review if you can spare the time._


	11. A Morning Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 11**

Although the couple had gone to bed earlier than usual they still didn't wake until Anna came in. The two heard the click of the door and the sound of Anna's shoes on the floor and became conscious of the world around them. Mary opened one tired eye as Anna pulled back the curtain and the sun glared at her, forcing her to put out a hand to save her eyes from hurting. She sat up, wondering what time it was, but knew it somewhere between 8:00 and 8:30 as Anna woke them up the same time every morning unless she'd been told otherwise, but nevertheless, Mary still wondered, so asked Anna, "What time is it?" Anna looked over her shoulder from the window and replied,

"8:20 Milady." Mary just sat, leant against Matthew, who was more awake than she was, thinking of how she managed to be still tired when she'd gone to bed so early. She would have fallen asleep again, leaning on Matthew's shoulder if he hadn't have moved to go and get dressed. Mary groaned – somehow elegantly – as she got up. Matthew, who was in the doorway, turned around at her sound, and walked towards her.

"Come on, love. Life's not that bad," he said, trying to make her a little cheerier. He gave her a kiss for good measure and left her reluctantly in the fully capable hands of their head housemaid. Mary was tired, but she still managed to think straight.

"Anna, when Matthew and I were in London yesterday, we were wondering if, perhaps you'd rather be a full-time lady's maid rather than a housemaid?" Mary questioned, wondering what Anna's response would be.

"Well, I don't want to make anyone feel as if-"

"Anna, nobody feels they need to give you anything, but it would pay more and you deserve the chance if you want to take it," Mary interrupted, firmly, but politely.

"I'd love it, Milady," Anna said, grinning.

"Well, that's settled then," Mary said. "We'll find another housemaid who can dress Lady Edith and Sybil, when she's here, and of course O'Brien will dress Mama."

"Thank you, Milady," Anna said, gratefully, but a little too solemnly for Mary not to worry.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Mary asked, beginning to get anxious for her maid.

"Nothing," she replied, stoically. "My mind's just elsewhere."

"But you're minds elsewhere on something bad," Mary observed, "I can tell, Anna. You can't hide it from me. And I'm not going to let you suffer in silence, when you could clearly do with some comfort," she insisted.

"It's not bad, Milady. Not as such. It's just that Mr. Bates is coming home earlier than we thought he would be," Anna said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I thought he was coming back next week," Mary wondered aloud.

"He was, but they've had a change of plan and now he's coming back on Sunday."

"Sunday?" Mary smiled at Anna. "That's in two days! Oh, Anna!" she exclaimed, taking her hand and squeezing it, as a sign of their friendship. Mary didn't really know what else to say, but eventually she found the words to say, "Have you found a cottage yet?"

Anna replied with, "I think I have, yes, but I think I ought to get Mr. Bates' approval anyway."

"Quite right," Mary said, "But I'm sure he'll like it anyway!" Anna finished getting Mary dressed, but it took longer than usual. The two women were having a hearty gossip the whole time, laughing at so many things.

Mary was late down for breakfast, but she didn't care. She was happy and was showing it – she had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were lit with bliss. "What's made you so happy?" Matthew enquired. "You were miserable this morning!" Mary shot him a warning look as if to say, _Don't mess with me – you know that it never gets you anywhere_, and then said sarcastically,

"I'm glad to know you're on my side, dear." She grabbed her breakfast from the side and came down to sit between her husband and her father.

"So, why are you so pleased with yourself?" Matthew pushed her for an answer.

"I'm not pleased for myself, I'm pleased for Anna. Bates is coming home early – they're letting him out this Sunday," Mary replied, beaming with delight.

"Oh, I am glad," Sybil said, smiling at her sister. "I'll have to tell Anna when she attends me later today."

"Ah, yes, about that," Mary said, dropping her joy a little. She continued, very cautiously, "Papa, I've sort of offered Anna the chance to be a lady's maid rather than a housemaid..."

"_Your_ lady's maid?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes..." she said tentatively. "I was going to ask you before I asked her, but I never got a chance last night, and I thought that she deserved it sooner rather than later and we have the money for it, don't we?"

"Yes, you're right. Your mother's been badgering me to ask you to ask Anna for a while. I'm pleased for her. You can tell her she can start as soon as we have a new housemaid to replace her."

"We're not replacing her, papa. We're filling her old position. I'd never dream of getting rid of Anna. I like her more than most people you know," Mary said, beginning to get ballsy. Robert finished reading the article in the paper without another word and left the table. It had only just occurred to Mary how late down she had been. She noticed that everyone was finishing and beginning to leave, so she said in a quiet mumble, "Was I really _that_ late down? Gosh, time flies."

"Sorry, darling?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself, that's all," Mary said. A few minutes later she brushed over the fact that everyone had left her apart from Sybil. "You don't need to stay, you know. I'm not trying to make you," Mary assured her sister, trying to eat a little faster to reduce the amount of time Sybil was waiting for.

"I need some time with you actually. I just think that I sometimes need some time away from my family, that's all," Sybil murmured, wearily.

"Sybil, I am part of your family," Mary retorted, pointing out the blatantly obvious.

"Yes, but you're not Tom and you're not Harriet – it's them who I consider as my _own_ family," Sybil pointed out.

Mary finished her breakfast and soon after, she and Sybil were walking around the garden, having a gossip about anything and everything. About Anna, and London, and Harriet, and friends and just about everything else. They met Edith on the way round and she joined with them and they continued to talk about more things – about Ireland, about Downton, and life, and their men, and how Edith had been offered a job writing for the paper and how she'd met a wonderful man in doing so, and how their father was in a good mood today and more about how glad they were for Anna and Bates and more about everything they could think of. They stayed out for hours, and were not called back at all, but they were pleased. The three of them rarely had chats like this. It was a lovely day for it and they were all feeling in a good mood, which, of course, made things easier for them. They stopped on a bench at the side of the path and before long, Matthew, Tom and Harriet were with them. Naturally the attention was on Harriet and the five of them marvelled at her. Mary looked lovingly at Matthew and longed to have children of her own, but she didn't dare say it in front of three other members of her family. They kept walking round the garden, Sybil pushing her daughter along in her pram. They soon came across their head gardener, and they were all so friendly to him, that he was a little startled, until Edith asked, "Are you planning on playing cricket at the annual match?"

He grinned as he said, "Yes, I certainly am. As a lot of the outdoor staff."

"His Lordship's determined to win this year, after your victory last year," Mary informed him.

"We'll watch out for him then. Our teams got stronger though, since last year, Milady," the gardener said back.

But Sybil laughed as she said, "You won't need to watch out for him. He's determined to win, but it won't go his way once his plan is actually put into practice!" The rest of the group laughed, including the gardener, before the family wandered on into the part of the garden that the girls hadn't been in since they were children – and that Tom and Matthew had never set eyes on.

"Was it ever this overgrown?" Edith queried.

"Yes," Mary said. "Don't you remember when we were little and we used to pretend that we were animals in the jungle trying to catch one another and hold each other hostage until we decided to eat one another?" Mary smiled at her memories of her childhood. She didn't often think of her childhood, but now that she was looking back on it she realised how good it was. She had never really thought of the fun she had had with her sisters when she was young, but it gave her a warm feeling inside to know that they weren't always fighting – not their entire lives.

"You ladies certainly had vivid imaginations!" Tom commented as he put an arm around Sybil waist. Matthew smiled at the thought of Mary when she was little, trying to eat her sister.

"We did!" Edith said proudly. "And we used them well. We could spend hours in this part of the garden. You know, I miss the times when we didn't squabble so much."

"So do I," Sybil said.

"I've got to agree with you there," Mary said. "But I doubt things will change so much in the future between us."

"So do I. We might as well face the facts. And anyway, it would take a lifetime to forget the way you two left me to the wild when I was 4 and I fell on my hip!" Sybil joked.

"I thought you were made from sterner stuff," Tom teased.

"Well, actually, she did graze the whole side of her left leg raw and we left her in the rain to get ourselves dry," Edith said, looking at Mary, remembering how mean they'd been to their little sister.

"But if that were to happen now, I'd like to think that we'd bring her back inside with us, even if it meant getting ourselves drenched to the skin. I think we've developed more common sense and care for each other over the years. Now it's just that we all blow the little petty stuff completely out of proportion," Mary said, thoughtfully. Then she looked at Matthew, who had been very quiet, but had slipped a hand around her waist silently.

"What?" he remarked when he saw the way she had looked at him. "I'm not denying any of what you're saying!"

"So you think we _do_ blow the petty stuff out of proportion?" Mary asked, playfully.

"I stand by what I said. I'm not denying anything," he reiterated, teasing his wife and asking for a clap about the head... which he got. The girls all ganged up on Matthew and somehow got him to the floor, lying on the dirty, overgrown ground, laughing over him. It was all in jest and Matthew knew that well, but he knew he had to get his own back on Mary, so when he thought they'd finished rebuking him for not being as masculine as he should be he asked for Mary to give him a hand to get up, which she did, out of good spirit, but Matthew just pulled her down with him. The two of them were on the floor with the others laughing at them, but when Mary gave all three of them a scornful warning look they decided to leave before it got painful for them too, but it was all in good merriment. Mary turned to Matthew who was at her side and said,

"Anna's going to wonder why my dress is covered in grass stains, you know and I'll have to explain to her how they got there." Matthew just smirked until Mary gave him a playful whack and got herself to her feet.

"Mary, will you-"

"No, I will not give you a hand up!" she said, turning to her husband, answering his half-finished question in high spirits.

"Oh, fine!" he said, jokingly, as he got up and held her waist with both hands. They both had the same thought, and kissed each other gently... and repeatedly, for rather a long time, but they both enjoyed the moment remarkably much. The other three walked back towards the house past them, which stopped their soft lips being joined, as Sybil said,

"Mary, do have any idea how dirty the back of your dress is?" Mary looked at her in a way that said, _Yes, of course I do – how can I not know_. But Edith saw this in Mary's eyes and followed up Sybil's comment with,

"No, really Mary. You're going to need to change before lunch if you want mama and papa to think of you as a respectable lady."

"Oh dear," Mary said to herself quietly, but she looked at Matthew and then at the others and together they set off down the garden towards the house. It would be a push for Mary to be able to get to the house, get changed and be ready in time for lunch, but she didn't care how late lunch would be. She had had the best morning she'd had in a jolly long time, and she wasn't about to ruin it with a rush to get to her room. As they walked, Edith held Harriet, Sybil pushed the empty pram with Tom's gentle hand around her waist, and Mary and Matthew walked hand in hand, not caring about the filth of their clothes. The five of them giggled and chuckled and laughed their way back to the house, drunk on the atmosphere of the morning. When they got there, Edith offered to go and ask Anna for a different dress for Mary, giving an explanation only of,

"It's been an interesting morning, you see." Nevertheless, Anna hurried on with it, knowing that lunch was very nearly ready to be served.

* * *

_I've got my Downton head back on and I've managed to get my creative mind screwed on the right way. The next few chapters will probably be quite fluffy between Mary and Matthew, but it's Christmas so why not? This will probably be the last chapter you'll get before Christmas, so if it is, than I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, and if you want some Downton Christmas, I've got a one-shot Christmas special up from Mary's point of view, about Christmas in 1921. I's called _Christmas at Downton 1921_ if any of you are interested in reading it. Anyway, Merry Christmas and if you have a spare minute, I'd love a review._


	12. The Pivotal Point of Life

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, and so was the next morning – for Matthew anyway. He stayed on the estate and did some sort of admin with Tom and Robert that Mary could never understand. Mary went to see the Doctor, which Matthew didn't know about, but she thought it best. She went with the mind set of, _What he doesn't know won't hurt him_. Of course, Mary knew all along that she was going because she thought she might be pregnant, but she didn't want to tell Matthew even that much, just in case it got his hopes up and it wasn't to be, so she kept it to herself, to Sybil and to Anna. She had told Sybil (as the only member of her family to know) because Sybil had obviously been through such events more recently than anybody else in her family, and she felt she had to tell Anna because of their strangely wonderful and remarkable 'employer, employee, upper class, lower class, yet friends on an equal' type relationship. Sybil accompanied her to the hospital, as sheer support. When they arrived they sat and waited until Doctor Clarkson was ready, and despite the arguments they had had in the past, Mary still wanted Sybil to come in with her. Doctor Clarkson examined her and informed her of her situation. "It seems that you are indeed pregnant, Lady Mary." Mary's natural reaction was to break down into tears, but Sybil understood and gave her a hug, saying,

"Don't worry, Mary. That's what I did when I found out I was pregnant with Harriet!" Once Mary had got herself a little more composed, Doctor Clarkson told her the things that would happen and what she could expect in the near future, with Sybil adding in little snippets of what it was like for her, like, "It's fine – that bits not as bad as it sounds," and, "That's not nice, but it doesn't last long," and, "That's a lie. They say that to make you feel better!" And of course Sybil knew better than any woman Mary knew, as a mother and as a nurse. She'd been on both sides of the story. But Mary laughed at a few of her little interruptions, which eased the thought of giving birth a little more.

She and Sybil walked home together, Sybil giving her reassuring words and looks of encouragement the whole way. As they walked into the house O'Brien was in the great hall and said,

"Oh, Lady Sybil, Mr. Branson would like to see you in the library."

"Gosh, that sounds formal!" she replied, laughing and looking at Mary. She turned back to O'Brien and said, "Thank you, O'Brien, I'll be there in a minute." O'Brien nodded and walked away, as Sybil turned back to her sister. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Mary said, smiling, but with a trace of nerves in her voice. Sybil gave her another quick hug and turned to go and find Tom. She looked back at Mary, who was still in the hall, not sure what to do with herself, as she reached the door of the library. Sybil smiled, kindly, and turned away, worried about her sister. As Sybil entered the library there came a squeal from Harriet, to which Sybil said, "Hello to you, too!" She walked over to her husband and took Harriet to make her happy. But then she noticed Matthew sitting in one of the chairs. "Ah, Matthew," Sybil said, softly, not wanting to alarm him, "Mary's in the hall, and I think she may want to speak to you." Sybil smiled at Tom as Matthew left the room and when he asked where she'd gone, she simply replied that she'd gone for a walk with Mary, not wanting to tell anyone until Mary was ready.

In the hall, Mary was still milling about, feeling hopeless, until Matthew walked out of the library and shut the door behind him. Mary heard the door and looked up, and sighed a sigh of relief. Matthew walked over and kissed his wife before saying, "What's wrong?"

Mary took a deep breath in and said, "This morning I went to see Doctor Clarkson-"

Matthew cut her off with, "Oh, why, what's wrong?"

"Let me finish!" Mary laughed, authoritatively. "And I'm fine, so stop worrying, will you? I went because I thought I was pregnant, and Doctor Clarkson said that I am!" Matthew smiled and kissed Mary lovingly, softly, gently, kindly, tenderly, intimately, passionately, romantically, affectionately, enchantingly, warmly, sweetly, deeply, blissfully – no words could possibly describe what Mary felt – but when they came out of it they were both crying. Matthew held Mary for a while, but they both then went into the library where they could sit down and Matthew could share his joy with another father. They walked in and Matthew said,

"Tom, did you feel this exhilarated when you found out that Sybil was pregnant?" Matthew still had tears in his eyes, although he wasn't crying, but nonetheless, Tom still realised that Mary had clearly just told Matthew that she was pregnant. But he was very calm about it and said,

"Yes!" with a smile, and walked over to give Matthew a slap on the back. Matthew didn't leave Mary's side as they walked over to the sofa to sit down. Tom and Sybil sat on the opposite sofa, with Harriet on Sybil's knee. Soon, Edith walked in and started to say, "Mary, have you seen my..." but she interrupted her own train of thought when she saw that both Mary and Matthew had been crying recently. "What's wrong?" Mary burst into tears again, and Edith realised that Tom and Sybil weren't crying, but were beaming, but not for their own sakes. She said, "Oh! Mary are you..." Mary nodded and smiled and cried and hugged Matthew and realised that it was going to be an emotionally draining day. Edith smiled and wasn't sure what more to say. She just sat down on a spare chair nearer Mary. The five of them sat and established that Mary was about four months gone, which explained why she thought she was showing a little when she was out of her corset and in her nightwear (of course with a corset on nobody could tell anything, as they shaped Mary's figure uniformly every day). Sybil and Tom told some tales about Sybil's pregnancy with Harriet and soon Mary decided she had to tell Anna before she would normally see her. She went into her bedroom, knowing that Anna would be more comfortable if she were alone, and rang for her – the only way she thought she could get Anna to her room without sending a member of her family down to go and get her. She waited patiently and sat on the bed. Anna walked in and looked hopefully at Mary. Mary instantly stood up and the two quickly walked towards each other as Anna said,

"Are you-" But Mary cut her off mid sentence with simply,

"Yes!" She said it with a joyous tone to her voice and a look of elation in her eyes. Anna hugged her, which she knew she should never do, but neither she nor Mary cared for rules and regulations. The pair of them were simply overjoyed for Mary and for having the ability to share in such news. Anna then said,

"Congratulations, Milady!" as she gave her another hug. Sybil then knocked on the door, and entered. Mary nodded at Anna to say to her, _Thank you, but you can go now_. Anna smiled, nodded back and said, "Congratulations!" once more. Sybil looked at Mary and said,

"You've told our maid before you've told our family?"

"Yes," Mary replied, not caring about what her sister said, when she usually would use it as an excuse to start a fight. "I speak to Anna more than I speak to papa anyway." Sybil looked at Mary, tilted her said to one side and said,

"Fair enough. Right, I came up to say that Granny has invited herself for luncheon. I don't know why, but I just thought that you may want to know so that you and Matthew can figure out if you want to tell everyone today." Mary and Sybil then walked out of the room and back down the stairs to see the rest of their family.

The remainder of the morning flew by and in no time Violet arrived and lunch was ready. The family stayed as normal, but when they were all gathered in the drawing room again, Mary was talking quietly to Edith about what Doctor Clarkson had told her that morning, but Cora overheard and soon there was a buzz of chatter about her, Matthew and their baby-in-process. The rest of the day went quickly as well. In a blur that Mary couldn't remember most of. At supper she sat next to Sybil, though, and said to her, "Is it this emotionally draining the whole time?" To which Sybil replied,

"Not the whole time. It was like this for a week with me, then a few randomly chosen days in the middle and then for the vast majority of the last month, but you'll be fine, I promise. I sort of got used to it, if I'm honest." Mary realised that over the next half-year or so, she and Sybil were going to become a lot closer. When it came to the time when she wanted to go to sleep, which was, understandably, earlier than normal, Anna attended her. Although Anna and Mary had been so excited earlier that day, it was as if nothing had ever happened, which is what Mary admired about Anna so much. She knew when to be excited and friendly, but also when to be polite and to do her job as a job and not much more. Although Anna did smile at Mary – a smile which Mary gladly returned – on her way out of the room. Mary got into bed and Matthew walked in – changed and ready for bed, not long after. Mary snuggled closer to Matthew than she normally did, which she didn't think was possible, but found that she managed it anyway. She lay with her head on his chest, listening to his breathing as a way of relaxing her into sleep, and with her arm over his lower torso, holding his hand in her own. She felt Matthew's other arm move protectively, lovingly, and comfortingly around her back and near her stomach. She moved her body slightly, so that his hand could reach her stomach, and that's how she slept. A gentle hand on her child's dwelling, a constant ticking over of breathing to listen to and the knowledge that her whole life was ahead of her. She was so remarkable in love with Matthew and slept with a smile on her face and in her heart.

* * *

_Well, there it is, the end of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it, but We Made the Most of Love has come to an end. I wasn't sure whether I should end it or not, but I thought I would as I've been busy and the chance of me doing much more of this are quite slim. So this is the end. Honestly, I think it may have been influenced by the fact that I've been left rather deflated by the end of the Christmas special, but oh well. Thank you all for being so lovely in staying with me, and please feel free to leave a comment if you so wish, but I hope you had a good Christmas, and hope you have a happy New Year, too. All the best,_

_Zip Goes A Million_

_And always remember that every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning._


End file.
